


Twice the Fun

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute, Double Dating, F/M, First Dates, Friendship, Humor, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzu, Ryuko, Houka, and Nonon go on a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Fun

Houka glanced up from his phone, looking at the fidgety green haired male sitting beside him on the bench in front of the mall. A sigh passed through the bluenette's lips and he turned to Uzu. "Do you think you could...stop all that?" Houka inquired, gesturing to the way that Uzu kept fidgeting his leg and tugging on his jacket sleeved nervously.

"I can't help it!" Uzu replied and turned to Houka. "I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to dates!" He whined.

"Yes... But I'm also here, that should already ease some of your tension. Extra company lessens the amount of awkwardness in a first date," Houka shared.

Uzu grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, but you're the exception. You increase the level of awkward-" Uzu stopped as Houka cut him off.

"I don't have to be here, you know. I only came because you requested it," Houka snapped at him as he stood to his feet. He grunted as Uzu lunged at him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't go! I didn't mean it!" Uzu yelped as he tried to bring Houka back to the bench, only for the bluenette to struggle against his grasp.

Houka looked over his shoulder, frowning at Uzu. "H-Hey! Keep it down!" He hissed, his eyes flicking around nervously.

"I really appreciate you being here for me, man! But you can't leave, you promised!" Uzu yelled back.

"Calm down! I'm not going anywhere!" Houka replied as he tried to pry the green haired male off of him. "Get off! People are starting to stare!" Houka yelled.

Uzu frowned and looked up at Houka. "You're not going anywhere?" He asked, unconvinced.

Houka rolled his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere..." The bluenette promised through gritted teeth. Houka released a sigh as Uzu finally released him and reclaimed his seat on the bench. Houka moved to reclaim his seat as well when the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him in his tracks.

"What the hell were you two doing?" 

Uzu and Houka looked up to find Ryuko and Nonon standing before them, looking at the boys as though they were insane.

"I'm starting to think we made a bad decision to agreeing to this double date thing..." Nonon murmured to Ryuko under her breath, and the dark haired girl nodded in agreement.

\---

"Of all the places we could go to for a double date, you chose a mall?" Nonon asked as she glanced over at Houka, who was walking at her side.

He looked over at her and tucked his phone away in his pocket. "Don't look at me, Sanageyama is the one who decided the meeting mall be the place for us to meet up for the date. He said he wanted some place fun and inexpensive." Houka explained.

Nonon rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, monkey, next time pick someplace a little more fun for-" Nonon stopped when Ryuko's voice cut her off.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Ryuko yelled as Houka and Nonon turned around to look at the pair. Uzu was holding onto Ryuko's wrists while Ryuko tried to pry her hands from his grasp, both of their faces were red from embarrassment. "L-L-Let go of me!" Ryuko stammered as she struggled against Uzu's hold.

"Come on! We're on a d-date, we h-have to hold h-hands!" Uzu shot back, reaching for Ryuko's hand again.

"S-Says who?!"

"Every couple who has ever been on a date!"

Nonon and Houka stared at the pair incredulously as they struggled against each other. "I can't believe I'm out in public with them..." Nonon grumbled under her breath when she saw Houka hold his hand out to her. She turned to him, her brows raised curiously.

Houka cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Sanageyama isn't wrong. Standard protocol calls for couples to hold hold hands when together on a date." He explained and gently nudged his hand against Nonon's. "L-Let's get this over with..." He mumbled under his breath.

The pinkette looked up, noticing that Houka's cheeks were flushed pink. Nonon's cheeks matched her hair as she looked down at his hand that was held out to her. She gulped before gently placing her hand in his. "Geez, don't hold back your e-excitement, doggie..." She mumbled, her brows furrowing together as she looked at their hands, his fingers linking with hers. She hadn't noticed until now just how much his hands were bigger than hers.

Flustered, Nonon turned back to Uzu and Ryuko. "G-Get it together, you two. People are starting to stare..." Nonon grumbled as the two rivals turned to her. They blinked and released each other, noticing that Houka and Nonon were holding hands. And that the pinkette and bluenette had been able to hold hands in a completely civil manner without drawing attention. Slowly, Uzu reached out and linked his hand with Ryuko's, a triumphant grin reaching his features when Ryuko didn't push him away or pull her hand out of his grasp.

The dark haired girl flushed and shoved her other hand in the pocket of her jacket. "L-Let's go do something already, I don't want to stand here all day." Ryuko grumbled.

\---

"Here," Nonon said as she held out a small paper bag of cookies to the others. "It's just a snack, but I'm willing to share this time around." The pinkette said as Uzu and Houka reached into the bag, each pulling out a cookie. When Ryuko didn't immediately take one, Nonon held the bag in the dark haired girl's direction.

Ryuko peered inside the bag. "What's in the cookies?" She asked.

"Eh... They've got macadamia nuts in them," Nonon replied after she sipped on her drink.

Uzu and Houka turned to Ryuko curiously. "Oh, are you allergic to nuts?" Uzu inquired and Ryuko nodded in response. "What kinds of nuts?" He asked.

"All kinds," Ryuko replied.

Houka cleared his throat. "Well, it's a good thing you're dating Uzu. He's lacking in the nuts department, as well as having poor equipment." Houka spoke up. 

Nonon spewed out her soda as she struggled between laughing and coughing at the same time.

\---

Houka and Uzu lagged behind Ryuko and Nonon, both were walking ahead and chatting on about whatever it was that they were talking about. The boys trailed behind, being reduced to carrying the girls' shopping bags - mostly Nonon's - from the shopping they had done. Uzu turned his head to the left and his brows raised in interest as he stopped in his tracks. "Ooh..." He mumbled in interest. Houka stopped alongside the male, his face also showing signs of interest.

"Arcade..." Uzu and Houka mumbled at the same time.

Ryuko and Nonon finally stopped when they realized their dates had stopped following. They turned around to find the boys standing in front of the arcade, looking at it as though it were a haven. The walked back to join the boys when Nonon spoke up. "An arcade? Really?" Nonon asked, unimpressed.

Uzu turned to them, his eyes bright. "Can we go in?!" He asked excitedly. Nonon huffed and placed her hands on her hips while Ryuko shrugged, already walking into the arcade.

"I don't see why not?" Ryuko said as the others followed her in. The arcade was pretty empty, saves for a handful of younger teens.

"Matoi, fight me!" Uzu yelled as he grabbed Ryuko's hand and brought her over to the air hockey table. Nonon and Houka followed after them to see how the match went, only to see Ryuko and Uzu evenly matched and neither scoring a single point within the time limit. When Ryuko and Uzu started up another round, Houka and Nonon walked off to find their own game to play.

Eventually, Houka brought Nonon over to the skee-ball area. "You play?" Nonon questioned as Houka started up a round. He picked up one of the balls in his hand, weighing it in his palm.

"No, but it can't be that hard, right?" He replied with a smirk as he turned to the lane he stood in front of. "The game seems to be based on strength and precision." Houka muttered as he prepped himself. Nonon rolled her eyes before Houka finally released the ball, letting it roll up the lane with its trajectory aimed for the 100-point hole. Much to Houka's surprise, the ball bounced off the 100-point hole and rolled into the 10-point hole, the lowest score possible.

Nonon laughed loudly, hugging her sides as she laughed. "Precision and strength, my ass!" She laughed, tears falling from her eyes from laughing so hard.

\---

Uzu and Nonon watched with interest as they both found out just how good their dates were at playing shooter games.

"On your left," Ryuko warned as she made the motion for her fake gun to reload in the game. Houka nodded and aimed his fake gun to the left, pressing the button and blasting bullets through the enemy on the screen. The blue haired male reloaded as Ryuko recovered, opening fire at the enemies heading in her direction.

Nonon nodded, impressed with their skills. "Not bad..." She complimented as she placed her hands on her hips. She looked down at the group of pre-teens who had gathered around Houka and Ryuko, worshiping the two as though they were video game gods.

"They're not that good..." Uzu mumbled.

"No, not good at all. What do those brats see in them?" Nonon grumbled.

\---

Ryuko and Houka watched in amusement as Uzu and Nonon hopped about on the stage, pressing their feet on the arrow keys on the ground to beat of the music and the arrows projected in the screen. Uzu was winning by a landslide, a wide grin on his face as moved, light on his feet, while Nonon trailed behind by a little.

"I didn't know Uzu could dance..." Ryuko mumbled as she watched her green haired date with amusement, a light smile on her face. Houka slipped out his phone and pressed the record button on the video option.

"I didn't know that Nonon couldn't..." The bluenette mumbled, his eyes flicking between his pink haired girlfriend and the screen of his phone as he recorded Uzu and Nonon dancing.

Ryuko leaned over, taking a look at the screen. "Send that to me later," she requested quietly and Houka nodded in response.

Uzu laughed as he moved to the beat of the music, a grin on his face. "Come on, step it up, snake! I thought you were good with music?" Uzu teased as he glanced over at the pink haired girl beside her.

She growled at him. "It's not as easy as you make it look!" She yelled and shoved him off the stage, the green haired male tumbling to the floor.

\---

Houka released a soft breath as he turned to look at the door he and Nonon stood in front of. "Well, I believe this is your stop, grumpy snake." Houka teased, noting the frown on the pinkette's lips.

She huffed as her cheeks flushed pink. She averted her eyes and shuffled her feet. "Stupid doggy, can't even make the walk longer like I wanted it to..." She grumbled. A soft chuckle escaped Houka's lips as he patted the top of Nonon's head.

"My apologies, Nonon. I just thought that you wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Towards the end of the date, you were frowning quite a bit." Houka mentioned.

Nonon's cheeks deepened in color as she removed Houka's hand from the top of her head, her fingers clutching around the soft material of his sweater. "S-Stupid..." She grumbled and looked down. "I-It was because the date was ending and I didn't want to go home, that's why I was frowning! Not because I didn't enjoy myself!" She snapped, her cheeks a dark shade of red.

Houka leaned down and smirked at Nonon's reaction, his fingers linking with hers. "My apologies. You would think that with all the data I've collected, I'd be able to tell when you're enjoying yourself or not." Houka smirked, his eyes meeting Nonon's.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Get better at that, doggy, or I'm not going out with you again." She threatened half-heartedly.

The bluenette nodded, a smile on his face. "I will." He said and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Nonon's. She made a small noise in surprise, but gently tightened her hold on Houka's sleeve, pressing her lips against his lightly. "I had fun today." Houka said when he pulled back.

Nonon nodded in agreement, her eyes falling to the ground. "M-Me too." She admitted before Houka leaned in and stole a kiss from her.

"Good night, Nonon. I'll see you tomorrow." Houka said as he pulled back. Nonon nodded and stepped back, reaching for the door. She unlocked it and pushed it open, ready to retreat inside when she glanced back at Houka. He seemed to take the hint and walked up to her and leaned down to meet her lips once more.

"N... Night, H-Houka." She murmured against his lips before she finally pulled back and slowly retreated into her house, a small smile on her lips.

Houka sighed softly, a smile on his lips before he turned and headed home.

\---

"Hn," Ryuko murmured as she reached up, running her fingers through Uzu's hair until she reached that new bump he had developed on his head when he fell off the stage when Nonon had pushed him earlier. "You'll be fine," Ryuko said when Uzu had winced under her touch. He groaned and tentatively touched his head.

"I sure hope so." He grumbled.

Ryuko smirked in response. "You'll be fine. You walked me home, didn't you?" Ryuko said and gestured to the door that she was leaning against.

Uzu nodded. "I suppose. Guess this is good night then?" He inquired as he turned from the door to Ryuko. She nodded and smacked her lips together awkwardly. 

"Yeah... I guess so..." She said and looked up at Uzu, meeting his eyes.

He nodded and pursed his lips together, his eyes flicking around. "Er... Well good night then." He mumbled and turned back to Ryuko. She nodded and turned around to face the door.

"Night," she called over her shoulder as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"Ryuko, wait." Uzu reached out and grabbed Ryuko's shoulder, turning the dark haired girl back towards him. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Uzu leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips, returning the kiss with timid movements. Uzu pulled back, a smile on his lips as he reached over to link his fingers with hers.

"Good night, Ryuko. I had fun tonight..." He said, leaning against the doorframe. 

Ryuko nodded. "I did too, let's do it again sometime." She said with a smile.

Uzu grinned. "Definitely," he replied before blinking. "Oh wait, the date or the kissing?" He questioned, a grin dancing on his lips. Ryuko chuckled and rolled her eyes as she playfully smacked at Uzu's chest.

"Both," she told him. He nodded his head in agreement before he stepped back, gently pulling his hand from Ryuko's.

"Good night, Ryuko." He said, his smile dancing on his lips.

Ryuko smiled as well as she pushed her door open. "Good night, Uzu." She said before slipping inside and closing the door behind her. Uzu grinned to himself as he looked down to the floor. He let out a small, blissful breath before he turned on his heel and headed home with a skip in his step.

 

FIN.


End file.
